lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Claire
| placeoforigin = United States | lg15 = 10151 | youtube = LaRezisto | revver = | myspace = | actor = Shelby Kocee | first = Join Me! | last = Cat Hunt | blogs = List of Claire's blogs | series = LG15 }} Claire was the Shadow of the rogue Elder. She utilized the LaRezisto YouTube account to trick Jonas and TAAG into thinking she was part of the Resistance and wanted to help them, when, in fact, nothing could have been farther from the truth. Background LeRezisto to the Rescue Claire's first video as LaRezisto aimed to convince everyone that she was a new incarnation of the Resistance, which Jonas's parents had once belonged to. Jonas was not convinced, so Claire posted another video in which she showed Jonas that his parents, whom had been presumed dead, were alive and well. At this point, TAAG began to trust LaRezisto, and Daniel forwarded Bree's e-mail to her, believing she would know how to decrypt it. After gaining this trust, Claire made her next move in obtaining a trait positive girl for her Elder. She posted a video in which she revealed that Jonas's adopted sister, Emma was the next Ceremony girl. Just as Claire suspected, this caused Jonas to take his sister and flee. Ultimately, this decision by Jonas took Emma out of the protection of the Hymn of One and brought her one step closer to the greedy hands of the rogue Elder. While on the run, the Order nearly caught up with TAAG and almost recaptured Emma. In a heat-of-the-moment decision, Emma leaped onto one of her attackers. Much to her surprise, he hit the ground and died instantly. Claire once again took advantage of the situation and posted a video implying that Emma had superpowers. Jonas, still putting his faith in LaRezisto's good intentions, believed it. Emma and Jonas got in a fight over whether she should use her superpowers to fight the Order or become trait negative and live a normal life. Emma decided that she couldn't deal with Jonas anymore and went into hiding with her parents. Things looked grim for Claire, until Emma appeared on Jonas's doorstep one day, looking to make amends. Phase Two The next day Claire put her plan back in motion, appearing in the flesh for the first time in one of her videos. In this video, Claire claimed to be a former Ceremony girl. She said that she had learned to hone her superpowers and now, the Order was afraid of her. She then invited Emma to come train with her so they could fight the Order together. Jonas, with his continued faith in LaRezisto's good intentions, decided to take Emma to the woods to meet with Claire. Claire trained Emma for a few days, but then warned Jonas that a Watcher named Virgil had followed them to their secret hideout. Claiming the location was no longer safe, Claire requested that she be allowed to take Emma ahead to the next safe location, while Jonas stayed behind and fended off the Watcher. Jonas would then come to meet them later. He agreed to this plan. However, Jonas soon learned that he had made a horrible mistake. Virgil the Watcher finally made Jonas see the light when he informed him that Claire was not a part of the Resistance at all, but the Shadow of a rogue Elder who wanted to use Emma for a Ceremony. Claire had used the guise of a resistance movement entitled "LaRezisto" in order to gain Jonas's trust so he would simply give her to them. This devastates Jonas, who then focuses his efforts on trying to rescue Emma. Emma's Code There was no word from either Emma or Claire for over a week. Then, on October 10th, 2007, Claire began posting videos where she tried to "prove" her good intentions and seemingly forced Emma to claim that she was safe and happy, at one point yelling at her to talk about her past in order to give her footage to use. Claire also tries to sell the idea that the ceremony doesn't kill trait positive girls, rather it strengthens their own immune systems, and that afterwards, they leave to study the secrets of the universe in the mountains near Sedona. However, throughout these videos Emma utilized a secret code and was able to tell Jonas and Daniel that she was going to be Ceremonied at a place called Pleasant Manor. After arriving at Pleasant Manor, Jonas and Daniel watched in secret as Claire experienced mixed emotions about how she had gone about getting Emma. She worried that her actions had violated the principles of the Hymn of One, and she wasn't sure she was okay with that. The situation climaxed after Jonas and Daniel found Emma. Claire and the rogue Elder walked in, both toting guns. Claire was instructed by her Elder to kill Emma, but Claire hesitated and ended up shooting the Elder instead. Moments later, Virgil walked in and shot Claire. Etymology Claire is the modern French form of Clare, the medieval French and English form of the Latin name Clara, feminine form of Clarus, a Latin name which means "Bright," or "Illustrious," or "Clear."